The Resurrection Gauntlet
by Surfing bus
Summary: What is there was a way to bring Ianto back? Warnings:violence, sex, swearing, slash, possibly a bit of torture. John Hart is in it and I wouldn't put it past him, rated M to be safe. Reviews appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resurrection Gauntlet**

_First it was Suzi, then it was Owen and now… it's Ianto_

**Chapter One**

'I've been looking forward to seeing you again Captain Harkness,' the little girl was sat before Jack, her tarot cards resting between her small hands. 'Let me guess, you want a way to save your office boy, Mr Jones?'

'How did you guess?' Jack asked, trying to remain civil but his patience was wearing thin. 'Is there a way?'

'You'll owe me another favour.'

'Of course,' Jack replied, 'what is it?'

'A glove, another one but this is different, there aren't any catches.'

'Where is it?'

'Would you use it though? Would you after what happened last time?'

Where is it?'

'Someone's got it, he asked me about two days ago.'

'Did you tell him?' Jack asked leaning forward.

'Of course, that's my job, he paid me.' The little girl replied calmly.

'Who? Who was it?'

The little girl sighed, 'Hart. Captain John Hart. An American.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Hiya, here it is Chapter Two, I want to say thank you to Cowgirl of Egypt and labellie for reviewing, they convinced me to keep writing this. I also want to say thank you to, Picco, Evilpinkbutterfly, Manu4380, Vixengreen and Gavvy Wolf-Kidd for putting this thing on Story Alert. So Thanks!  
Enjoy!!!_

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

On the other side of Cardiff, an American was strolling down the nightclub street. He was wearing dark jeans, boots, a white shirt that looked so dirty it had turned grey and a red jacket. A sword was hanging from his belt and two loaded handguns hung from their holsters that were strapped tightly to each of his thighs. The American was about 40 years old with greying short brown hair, his face was handsome with blue eyes and high cheekbones. This man's name was John Hart and tonight he was going to kill a man.

John stopped outside a bar, the Wolf Bar. A sign proclaimed the club's name to the dark street. Burly bouncers guarded the doors looking for any drunk men and women who looked like they were after a fight. John walked between them, his finger touching his temple in mock salute.

The club reeked of vomit, sweat, piss and drink, his ears filled with the sound of music, people shouting and screaming. John automatically noticed sweaty women pressed up together jumping up and down to the music while men stood by the bar, beers in hand pointed to the ceiling while their cocks did the same. John looked on with amusement as a young boy looking slightly embarrassed ran towards the toilets, his hand over his crotch, John had seen what looked like a wet patch grow on around the zip of his tight jeans. The music was Basshunter, not exactly the music John wanted to hear, 21st Century may have impressive technology but John couldn't wait for music to catch up. 25th Century, they had good music, John thought as he flipped open his vortex manipulator and pressed a button to turn the terrible music off. Cries of disappointment echoed through the club as everyone tried to find out why the music had been turned off. John sat down at the bar, bought a beer and held it to his lips.

'Excuse me mate,' a young man sat beside John, leaning casually against the bar. 'I couldn't help noticing your little trick just then.'

'Is that right?' John replied, not looking away from his beer.

'Yeah, so if you don't want me to tell the manager what you did, you'll give it to me.'

John laughed, 'you think I'm scared of a manager and a couple of bouncers?' What's your name?'

'Mike. Mike Lewis.'

'Well Mike Lewis, I'm not going to give you my little device. Instead I'm going to give you a warning, if you don't back off and leave me and my beer alone then I will shoot you.' John cautioned finally looking up at Mike.

It was Mike's turn to laugh, 'yeah, right. Of course you will mate!'

John stared at him, 'are you sure you won't leave?' Silence. 'Yes? Fine then.' John reached across Mike and broke the glass that covered the fire alarm, the loud siren wailed through the Wolf Bar.

Mike laughed once more, 'is that it? You just set off the fire alarm!'

'Yeah I did, as a distraction.'

'What?!' Mike asked realisation finally dawned as he noticed that John was serious. 'No, please God have mercy.

John looked at him calmly, 'no.' Then he pulled the trigger.

Mike was thrown backwards by the explosion, he landed on a table, shattering wine glasses and beer bottle as the table overturned.

John lowered the gun, surveying the damage. He put the gun back in its holster before downing the last of his beer and walking through the open fire exit and far away from where fire fighters were beginning to arrive and where drunken teenagers were screaming. John walked towards the city centre passing hen parties, stag parties, birthdays and underage teenagers sneaking into the bars and clubs. All these people, John thought, so diverse and yet they are all the same, they all love alcohol.

'Hello John.'

John stopped mid stride, his hands straying to his guns for reassurance. He span round to see Jack Harkness staring back at him.

'Jack.' John tried to remain calm but Jack's annoyingly good looks were taking his breath away. 'What do you want?'

'The glove, John. I want the glove.' Jack answered as calmly as he could but John could see what looked like desperation flit across his face.

'Why? Who do you want to bring back, Tosh? Owen?'

'No John.' Jack replied, 'I'm bringing Ianto back.'

* * *

_So what do you think? Sorry about that intro to the club but I wanted it to sound like John's thoughts so I asked my sick minded brother for some help. Sorry if it was a bit squirmish but I did rate this thing M for a reason so it's your fault. LOL  
Oh and sorry about the choice of song artist, Basshunter was the first thing that came into my head and me and John have something in common, we both hate him. :-)__  
Please review about the good, the bad and the really gross :-)  
Bye!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for the major lack of updates in like 2 years, I have no actual excuse. Miracle Day is giving me some inspiration, simply because I stare at it and think, there is no Ianto or John, its really lacking in the really sweet guy area so I've come in to fix that. Anyway, I've been staring at the two and a half chapters of 'The Resurrection Gauntlet' that I actually wrote and I have re-written the first chapter and I am thinking about chapter two. What I'm going to do is rather then replace each chapter on this fic I'm going to start a new one entitled 'The Resurrection Gauntlet Version 2'. That way you'll be able to see where I've changed things.  
I'll stick the new one up tomorrow and I promise I will try to update each week and I'm gonna have to rely on Rhedbird (when did you change your name by the way?) and Mirrorslash to badger me every day come September when we all go back to college (hopefully at the same place *crosses fingers*).

So that's it, I'll see you all soon and I hope you give me another chance *gives cybercookies.*

Bye.


End file.
